


Mine

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: Using a queer wizard hook up scheme, James starts up a casual relationship with Draco Malfoy.  James thinks he's okay with casual until he sees Draco with Blaise Zabini at a party and jealousy rears its ugly head





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> gracerene, I hope you like this :) It's so fun to write Draco with the Potter boys! The charming mature gentleman we all love to love.

James cast his hazel gaze out over the bar, where ladies in tight dresses chatted with men in suits who wore large, silver watches so nobody would underestimate how rich they were. Patrons sat on lush, red cushioned seats set between large, silver pillars which glimmered in the light coming from the diamond chandelier hanging from the high, pristine white ceiling. 

It wasn't James's usual choice to spend the night--he preferred seedy night-clubs with sticky floors, cheap drinks, and pounding music--but Draco had selected the venue for their meet. 

His heart jumped excitedly at the thought of meeting Draco _properly_ for the first time. He'd seen him in passing, of course, thanks to Al and Scorpius being attached at the hip. James had always had a crush on Draco, but Draco had never looked his way; and why would he be looking at a teenager? James would have been worried if he had. 

But James was twenty now, young enough to still have fun, but old enough to play with other, more _mature_ adults. He had bought a copy of _Wiz and Wands_ \--after finding himself entranced with one he'd found under his brother's bed--and spent hours poring over the pages. Coming to understand his bisexuality had been liberating, and he was even more thrilled when _Wiz and Wands_ announced a new hook-up and dating section to their magazine. Subscribers were given a spell to unlock extra pages where they could set up profiles and communicate with others thanks to a charm which sent messages instantly to the other person through the page. 

James had been sorely tempted when he discovered Draco's photo in the magazine, but chose, reluctantly, not to write to him in case it went horrifically wrong and Draco told James's dad what had happened. Not that his dad and Draco were best friends, but stranger things had happened.

Needless to say, James had been over the moon when he'd received a message from Draco, along with a shirtless photo. Draco had the face of a regal prince, and the body of an Adonis. James could easily lose himself in fantasies of licking Draco's abs, and then trailing his tongue down further and further...

His prick twitched beneath his jeans--he'd chosen the tightest pair he owned, and wasn't wearing anything underneath; he was prepared for this. He and Draco had chatted, and agreed they both wanted something casual. So here he was, waiting for Draco to arrive in this fancy hotel where he would take James upstairs and fuck him. 

James couldn't wait.

He hadn't told Draco he was a virgin, finding it too embarrassing to admit to an older man who no doubt had heaps of experience under his belt. Hell, it was embarrassing to admit to Al and Lily, who had beaten him to losing their cherry. He didn't have to be embarrassed for much longer, though. 

James's heart skipped a beat when Draco finally walked into the bar. His long, lean form was clad in a fitted grey, three-piece-suit, which complimented the white-blond of his hair perfectly. Draco walked like he owned the place, head held high and shoulders back, and god, James couldn't wait for Draco to ravish him. 

"Hello, James," Draco said, giving him a small smile as he took a seat beside James. He sounded so casual James wondered if he'd somehow completely misread the situation, until a hand slid onto his thigh and squeezed firmly. "Would you like a drink?"

"Cider, please," James said, reaching down to shift Draco's hand ever-so-slightly higher up his thigh. He shot Draco a smirk, who simply gazed down hungrily at James in response. 

"Cider and a bourbon," Draco snapped at the bartender without looking away from James. "Place it on Room 723's tab."

The bartender didn't seemed phased by Draco's rudeness, no doubt used to dealing with rich arseholes. Somehow Draco being an arsehole only served to turn James on ever more. 

"Are you nervous?" Draco asked conversationally. "I know plenty of fine ways to calm you down, if you are."

"I'm good," James answered, flashing Draco a cheeky grin. "I'm just impatient; I want to touch you now."

The corner of Draco's lip turned upwards. "Yes? Well, I would like to enjoy my drink before we go upstairs."

There was a glimmer in Draco's eyes which told James that Draco was doing this on purpose, making James wait to show him exactly who was in control. He shifted his legs, his hard prick rubbing against the denim of his jeans uncomfortably. Draco noticed the movement and his smirk grew.

"Or perhaps," Draco drawled, pausing to take a sip of his whiskey, "you want _me_ to touch _you_. Do you want my hands on you, James?"

James nodded, throat too tight to speak. Draco was driving him crazy and he'd barely done anything yet. 

"Well," Draco continued. "Let's hope you're a good boy tonight so you get rewarded. Bring your drink upstairs; I don't want to wait any longer."

James's heart was racing a million miles an hour in his chest. He licked his lips hungrily as his gaze roamed over Draco's plump arse and shapely thighs. Any nerves he had were soon fought away by desperation and horniness. 

Draco led James to a beautiful room, painted in a pale cream which only made the red silk of the bedsheets shine even brighter. A diamond chandelier hung above the bed, smaller than the one in the bar but just as extravagant. 

"James." Draco's voice drew him out of his reverie. "If you've changed your mind then leave now, and there will no hard feelings. Otherwise I want you naked on the bed for me, face down and arse up."

"I'm not changing my mind at all," James said. "I want to see you naked too."

"I'll take my clothes off when I desire," Draco purred, giving James a slow look up and down. "Now are you going to be a good boy and do as you're told?"

James only grew harder at being called a good boy, and he quickly stripped his clothes and shoes off until he was entirely nude. It felt strange to be naked in front of someone still fully-clothed, but the power difference was like a thrill all on its own. 

"Do you like what you see?" James asked cheekily. "I bet you can't wait to have me, can you?"

"Be bratty while you can," Draco said. "I know I can find far better uses for your mouth. Now, on the bed."

James smirked and crawled slowly onto the bed, raising his hips up so his arse was fully on display for Draco. Though he'd never done this before, James knew he had a good body thanks to years of Quidditch and exercise, and he wished he could see Draco's face as he savoured the view. 

He wriggled his arse enticingly. "Are you just going to look or are you going to come fuck me?"

He jumped when two hard hands landed on his cheeks. "I think before I fuck you, you're going to have to learn a little bit of discipline. I'm going to spank you, James, and you're going to count to twenty. If you lose count I'll start again. If it's too much for you say 'red' and I'll stop, but otherwise expect no mercy."

"I'm no wimp," James said boldly, looking at Draco over his shoulder. Draco had shed his jacket, and his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows to show off his gorgeous forearms. "I can take whatever you want to give me."

The first slap came without warning, and James bit his lip as a surge of pain and pleasure coursed through him. 

"I told you, face down," Draco said. "You didn't count out loud, so we start again."

Each time Draco spanked him, James felt that same glorious mix of pain and pleasure which made his head feel fuzzy in the best possible way. He purposefully miscounted on two occasions so Draco would start again, and by the time they were finished James's arse felt red hot. 

"Beautiful," Draco murmured, rubbing his cold hands over James's tender flesh. "You were made for this, James. Made for _me_. I'm going to prepare you, and then I'm going to fuck you. Is that what you want? Tell me you want me if you do."

"I want you," James said. "I want to feel your massive cock inside me."

Draco murmured a spell, and then a slick finger was pressing inside James's entrance. 

"You know, size isn't everything," Draco said conversationally as he swiftly added a second finger, leaving James's rim sore and slick and perfect. "It's what you do with it that matters, although luckily for you I'm well endowed, _and_ I know what I'm doing. Mmm, you do have a sweet arse, James. Such a good boy, taking my fingers like this."

James flushed at the praise, squirming only slightly as Draco added a third finger. The pain was there, but barely noticeable. James's hole felt so slick and wet that he figured Draco must have gone all out with the lube to make things as easy as possible.

"Enough of your fingers," James urged. "Hurry up and put your cock in me."

Draco patted James's arse, and though it wasn't nearly as hard as the spanking, it still stung his sensitive skin. 

"I fuck you when I want to fuck you," Draco retorted, but he pulled his fingers free from James. There was the sound of a zip opening, and then Draco's long, thick cock was rubbing right against the crease of James's arse, just as slick as his fingers had been. "How fortunate for you I want your arse now."

James clenched his fists as Draco began to press inside him, far thicker than his fingers had been. His rim stretched around Draco with just the hint of a burn, the excess lube helping to ease Draco's way in. 

Draco leaned over James, his shirt tickling James's bare back. Draco grabbed James's hands and pinned them to the bed, caging James in until Draco was fully inside. 

There was a moment where Draco stayed still, allowing James time to adjust to the brilliant fullness, but then Draco pulled out and thrust back in, and it was like heaven. Draco hit his prostate dead on, causing James to cry out in pleasure, like there were stars bursting behind his eyes. 

Draco set a steady pace, slamming into James and hitting his prostate dead on nearly every time. James was letting out a string of continuous moans and whimpers, pressing his hips back to drive Draco's cock into him deeper. The pain was gone, replaced with waves and waves of pleasure, and James wished he had done this sooner.

The slap of Draco's hips against James's arse, the slick slide of the lube against Draco's cock, and Draco's panting and groaning, was like a symphony to James, and he urged Draco to go harder and deeper.

James's cock was aching for release, and he twisted his hands to try and get out of their hold but Draco was too strong. 

"Please," James begged. "I want to touch my cock."

"No," Draco growled. "Only I'm allowed to make you come."

His hands were released at once, but then it was Draco's fingers grasping James's prick, jerking it roughly in his fist. James buried his face in bedclothes as the pleasure became overwhelming for him, but Draco yanked his hair to pull his face up. 

"I want to hear you. Come for me, James."

James did, Draco's name spilling from his lips as he came harder than he'd ever done in his life. His remaining whimpers were muffled as Draco promptly shoved his come-covered fingers into James's mouth, his hips pumping frantically as he did so. 

James licked Draco's fingers clean, too aroused to care it was his own come he was drinking. He sucked hard around the digits as Draco grasped his hips tightly as he came inside James, filling him with his release. 

Draco slowly pulled out of James and flopped onto his back, and James followed suit. 

"Wow," James said, grinning as Draco patted his thigh. "That was amazing."

"I should hope so," Draco answered, and James could hear the smirk in his voice. "You have a brilliant arse, James. How would you feel if I took it again the same time next week? No strings, just a good time?"

James's grin grew. "I'd love that." 

**Six Months Later**

James glared across the garden, scowling at stupid Blaise Zabini with his stupid handsome face and his stupid arm hooked in Draco's.

"What's up, Jamie?" Teddy asked as he absently shredded his barbecued chicken away from the bone. "You look pissed, and not in the good way. I thought that Zabini bloke would be your type, don't you agree, Vic?"

Victoire nodded. "Tall, handsome, clearly rich...ah, but it's who's brought him here which has got you all riled up."

"Piss off," James muttered. "I wish I'd never told you two about Draco."

He and Draco had carried on their 'casual' relationship for six months since their first meet, and James was screwed--both literally and metaphorically. At first he thought he was happy with no-strings-attached--it was easy and fun--but then it began to fall apart every time James found it harder and harder to walk away from Draco. James wanted more than just sex, but Draco was divorced and getting guaranteed sex from a man more than half his age, so why would he be interested in settling down again?

He'd told Teddy and Victoire all this after too much wine one night, and after making fun of his choice in men, they'd also vowed to help him--though it still seemed to consist of making fun of him. 

"They're probably not screwing," Victoire offered helpfully. 

"Uh, are you kidding?" Teddy cried, the exact opposite of helpful. "How can you be in the vicinity of a handsome son-of-a-gun like Zabini and _not_ screw him. Hell, I'd screw him if I wasn't faithful to you, Vic." His eyes slid to James. "I mean, they've probably not screwed yet; they're probably waiting for tonight."

James turned his glare on his parents. What made them think it would be a bright idea to have a barbecue for friends and family, and allow said friends to bring their own guests? If they'd limited the guest list, Blaise _stupid-handsome-face_ Zabini wouldn't be hanging off Draco like he owned him. James would love to wipe Zabini's arrogant smirk off his face. 

"If I were to, hypothetically, try to humiliate Zabini, that would be totally okay, right? Hypothetically."

Teddy and Victoire exchanged a look. 

"Hypothetically it would be fine, I guess." Teddy grinned. "To do it for real would be a lot more fun, though."

"Oh, we could help!" Victoire added excitedly. 

With Teddy and Victoire's help, within the hour Zabini had coleslaw explode in his face, was attacked by a bird, was hugged by a handsy old lady--nothing to do with James and his friends--and had his suit ruined when his glass of wine exploded over him and spilled red all over his stupid white shirt. 

"I think I've had enough of this!" Zabini shouted, pointing at James's Uncle George who was known for his practical jokes, although he was completely innocent in this case. "Draco, I'll see you around, yes?"

James grinned at having rid Draco of Zabini, until Draco turned to look at James with a knowing look in his grey eyes. He couldn't tell if Draco was angry or not, but when Draco jerked his head towards the house, James decided he'd rather stay outside. 

He should have known better, though, because Draco always got what he wanted. 

Teddy and Victoire fled as Draco strode towards them, and James had realised he ought to follow when a hand landed on his shoulder just as he turned around. 

"James," Draco said curtly. "Shall we go for a walk?"

"I'm actually hanging out with my friends, so-"

"You misunderstand me." Draco smiled darkly. "You _will_ walk with me, unless you'd like your parents to find out you were harassing one of their guests. Besides; it looks like your friends have abandoned you."

Nobody seemed to notice as they slipped away from the party, following the path down to the lake. They were out of sight, and no witnesses to see if Draco pushed James into the lake and pretended there'd been an accident. 

"I'm not angry, James, though I can't say the same for Blaise," Draco said. James felt a small sense of relief, knowing Draco wasn't pissed at him. "However, I would like to know what in Salazar's name possessed you to attack him as such?"

The sense of relief vanished at once. 

"They were just pranks; we didn't _attack_ him." James shrugged. "Maybe Zabini needs to learn how to lighten up."

Draco tilted his head, studying James curiously. His eyes widened. "You were jealous."

"No!" James protested hotly. "He's just...he annoyed me, is all."

"So you wouldn't mind if I took Blaise on a dinner date tonight?"

James felt his heart shatter. "No," he said, wincing at how weak his voice sounded. "Do what you want. We're casual, after all."

"Hmm," Draco purred. "So we said, but it appears you don't feel that way. And you'll be pleased to know I've grown rather attached to you, too, even if you are a brat at times."

All at once, James felt himself piece back together with renewed hope. "But Zabini-"

"Is a friend, and nothing more," Draco said. He placed his finger on James's chin, forcing his head up so their gazes met. "You, on the other hand, are rather more special."

"I was a virgin when we met the first time," James blurted out. He swallowed heavily to regain his cool. "Just thought you should know because you've pretty much ruined me for other men and-"

His words were cut off as Draco's mouth caught James's, kissing him so hard they stumbled backwards onto the grass.

"I know," Draco said breathlessly as they pulled apart. "I knew you were a virgin, but I'm not sorry I ruined you. I don't like to share what's mine, you see."

James grinned. "I'm yours, am I? Care to tell Zabini that next time you see him?"

Draco kissed James roughly again, biting down on his lower lip and tugging, 

"Maybe everyone will know soon enough," Draco said, flipping them over to that James was on top. "I want you to ride me right here, but you better be quiet unless you want somebody to come looking."

"But the party-"

"Is still on-going. Nobody will miss us," Draco said calmly. "And we have plenty of coverage from the trees."

James's heart fluttered in his chest, his prick twitching excitedly. The thought of fucking in public, just out of sound and sight turned him on more than he liked to admit, the added thrill that anyone could come down and catch them making him want to tear off his clothes and ride Draco senseless. 

"Okay," James said eagerly. "Let's do it."

"Unzip me," Draco said. "Then lower your jeans. There's smart ways to go about this, James. You're a smart boy. You're _my_ smart boy." James crawled beside Draco and released his hard prick from his trousers, and couldn't resist giving it a slow, long lick. "So good to me, too. Do you like being my good boy, James?"

James didn't answer, instead lowering his head and taking more of Draco's length into his mouth. He pressed his hands on Draco's thighs as he sucked and lapped his cock hungrily, urged on by Draco's hand in his hair. 

Draco's other hand had drifted down to James's arse, tugging his jeans down so he could reach his hole. Draco murmured a lube spell, and then two slick fingers were pressing inside him. James sucked more of Draco down in response, managing to fit almost his entire length into his mouth. His cheeks ached, and spit and pre-come ran down his chin; he felt so filthy, and he loved it. 

"Enough," Draco said breathlessly, and James smirked around his cock, pleased to gave got Draco so needy. "I want you on my cock now."

James pulled his mouth off Draco with one last hungry lick, before adjusting his jeans enough that he could straddle Draco's hips. Draco spelled his cock to become wet with lube as well, before he grasped James's hips to guide him down.

They both moaned as Draco pressed slowly upwards into James, filling him with ease. Draco fit inside James perfectly, like James was moulded to take Draco and only Draco. 

"Quiet, remember," Draco teased as he pumped his hips up. 

"I can make you cry out when I want to," James shot back with a grin, rocking his hips just so that it made Draco's eyes flutter shut in pleasure.

Draco's hands didn't release James's hips as he rocked and bounced on top of him, guiding Draco's cock to hit his prostate every time. He felt so full yet he still wanted more, riding Draco for all he was worth. 

A large burst of laughter sounded nearby, but they paid it no heed, too lost in one another.

"Good boy for not touching yourself," Draco breathed. "Would you like me to touch you for being a good boy?"

"Yes! Please!" James begged, almost sobbing in relief as Draco's hand closed around his prick. With just a few more moments of pleasure James was coming, releasing over Draco's long fingers and stomach. He yearned to lean down and lick it up, but Draco was still pumping his hips up, bucking wildly until he, too, found his release. 

"Fuck," James moaned breathlessly as he rolled off Draco and hitched his jeans back up. "For an old man you sure you have a good game." He shot Draco a grin.

"Brat," Draco retorted affectionately. He sat up and adjusted his clothing, somehow his hair without a single strand out of place. James suspected magic.

"I guess we better get back to the barbecue before they miss us," James said reluctantly.

"Or," Draco purred. "I could take you out somewhere nice for dinner, and after that I can fuck you again."

James grinned. "Sounds perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest. The author will be revealed on August 31.


End file.
